Rodrigo (Phineas and Ferb)
Rodrigo is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode "Minor Monogram". He was voiced by the guest star Jorge Garcia. Role Rodrigo started out as an exchange student studying in the art of evil science, assigned to being mentored by the local Danville mad scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He is first seen when Doofenshmirtz shows him around his labratory until the arrival of Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa, who has broken up with her boyfriend Johnny (due to the latter thinking that a video game is more important than her). As Vanessa mopes about her failed relationship with Johnny, Doofenshmirtz cheers her up by suggesting that she stop going for the bad boy types, to which Vanessa happily responds that she's only attracted to the bad boy types because of her father's notorious reputation as an evil scientist. Overhearing this, Rodrigo starts to show some interest in Vanessa as he finds her to be quite unique in general, and Vanessa shows some affection for him in return. While Doofenshmritz is lecturing Rodrigo, Doofenshmirtz's nemesis Perry the Platypus arrives to battle him again, but Doofenshmirtz traps him in a boot stuck into the floor. Despite being surprised to see this, Rodrigo questions about the usage of the boot, stating that Perry might get out there easily and fight Doofenshmirtz. He suggested that he can come up with a better trap in hopes of which Doofenshmirtz could critique on. Doofenshmirtz agrees to let Rodrigo create the new trap, but while doing so, Rodrigo secretly confesses to Perry that he is planning to get rid both him and Doofenshmirtz, much to Perry's shock. After Rodrigo finishes the trap, Perry (being unable to escape from it) attempts to warn Doofenshmirtz about Rodrigo's true intentions, but Doofenshmirtz doesn't understand him (since Perry can't talk). Doofenshmirtz then announces his latest scheme: he has built two enormous propellers in opposite sides of the Tri-State Area that will physically dislodge the Tri-State Area from the face of the Earth and raise it into the sky where he will hold it for ransom until the people agree to make him their leader. Doofenshmirtz then activates the controls to the propellers, which suddenly dislodge the Tri-State Area from the Earth as planned, which has really impressed both Rodrigo and Vanessa as they find this to be cool. Seizing the opportunity, Rodrigo reveals his true colors to Doofenshmirtz by trapping him next to Perry, and Vanessa is unable to help because she's wearing the same boot trap. Rodrigo then reveals that rather than holding the Tri-State Area for ransom, he will instead manipulate the propellers at separate angles, which will literally tear the Tri-State Area apart and kill thousands of civilians. Rodrigo also confesses that he plans to use the imminent cataclysm as an example to demoralize others from trying to stop him from achieving his true lifelong goal of world domination, much to Doofenshmirtz and Perry's disgust. Rodrigo even tried to get Vanessa to join him, but she angrily refuses and berates Rodrigo for betraying her father. Unperturbed by Vanessa's refusal, Rodrigo grabs the controls and attempts to manipulate the propellers into splitting the Tri-State Area apart, laughing maniacally. Fortunately, Monty Monogram (the son of Perry's boss Major Francis Monogram) arrives to the rescue as he beats up Rodrigo with the usage of acrobatics. Eventually, the Tri-State Area is returned back to its proper place by a freed Perry, and Rodrigo ends up being tied to a chair by Monty, leaving Perry to deal with him. It is unknown what happened to Rodrigo afterwards, though it may be implied that he was arrested and taken into O.W.C.A. custody for his attempt to destroy the Tri-State Area. Gallery Mid-Ment.png|Rodrigo meeting Vanessa and taking an interest in her. RodrigoTruePlan.png|Rodrigo explaining his true plan to destroy the Tri-State Area to a betrayed Doofenshmirtz and a captive Perry. YouAreCrazyRodrigo.png|Rodrigo's Evil Grin as Doofenshmirtz calls him insane for his goal for world domination. JoinMeVanessa.png|Rodrigo trying to convince Vanessa to join him to win her heart. That'sMyFatherYouDweeb.png|A disgusted Vanessa berating Rodrigo for his betrayal and plans for world domination. SayGoodyeToTheTriStateArea.png|Rodrigo grabbing the controls of Doofenshmirtz's giant propellers, preparing to use them to split the Tri-State Area into two. MontyToTheRescue.png|Rodrigo being knocked off the controls by an arriving Monty Monogram. RodrigoDefeated.png|Rodrigo tied up to a chair by Monty, leaving him to be arrested for his crimes. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Fighters Category:Blackmailers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychopath Category:Teenagers Category:Game Changer Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Weaklings Category:Malefactors Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Wrathful Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogues Category:Gaolers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minion Category:One-Shot Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Science Fantasy Villains